1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an approach for assessing the trust of data information, and related metadata. More particularly, the present invention relates to an approach for assessing trust of data, information and related metadata used by an business or organization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumers of information—organizations and individuals—struggle with the uncertainty of trust in the information that they need to consume. Based on this struggle as well as the struggle of others, they know that the information that they are consuming can sometimes be trusted, and at other times not trusted. A challenge in the current state of the art is that information consumers do not know when and why they can trust information and which information they can trust. Often, the only reasonable approach for information consumers is to assume—with some level of doubt—that the information can be trusted until problems occur. Information providers have a similar challenge. Not all of the information is managed in the same way and may therefore have different levels of trust. Today, the information provider is challenged in distinguishing between the varying degrees of trust when delivering the information to the information consumer. Problems with possibly a small set of their information may reduce significantly the value of the overall provider system as the consumer does not know which information can be trusted.